All We See Is Sky For Forever
by Lokilaufeysonstoes
Summary: Klangst one shot. klance! Keith and Lance were in battle, and some confessions are made. Rated T for blood and close to death experiences...


_All we see is sky for forever..._

* * *

Keith and Lance were in combat once again. It was nothing new. Just a few Galra soldiers and themselves. Nothing too dangerous, right?

It was just the two of them with the Galra in a room. It was pretty bare if you ask me...

Keith was focusing on two at a time, while Lance was only able to get one.

After getting all the soldiers down, they high-fived.

"Good job, Sharp-Shooter."

Lance lightly blushed. Then he saw it. A flash of light shooting towards Keith. He pushed Keith out of the way and felt a searing pain in his chest.

"What was- Oh my God, Lance!" Keith rushed over to his bleeding friend's side. "Nononononononono. Lance... Why?!"

He tried smiling, but he only coughed. Coughed up _blood._ Lance felt the crimson red substance burn his throat.

Keith watched in horror as he desperately tried to comfort his friend. He called everyone else to come and help him.

He watched Lance's eyes. Oh, how he loved those eyes."Keith... leave me." Lance declared.

"What are you talking about?! Lance, you mean the world to me, I won't leave you. I'll never leave you." Keith started sobbing, not even caring what the others would think of him.

A wave of pain went through Lance's body. His breath wavered.

Lance wished he could just kiss Keith right there, right now. But he realized it wasn't the time.

Keith heard Shiro in his helmet. "We're going to be there in about five minutes. What's wrong?"

Shiro heard Keith crying. "Just.. come quick! Please!"

Lance thought he wasn't going to make it out alive. He was finally able to smile, the pain finally subdued. Lance knew these were his last few minutes, so he wanted to make them meaningful.

"Keith... I-I love you. I always did. I just... wanted you to know." Keith put his hand on Lance's face, feeling the warmth go away, and the blue in his eyes fade. He realized Lance was giving up.

"I love you too, Lance. I really do." Keith didn't know what to do except kiss him. He smashed his face into Lance's. Lance kissed back, and pulled away first.

"Keith, make sure to take care of Blue for me?"

"No. Lance, you're going to make it, just... fight a little longer. For me."

"Like I say, all we see is sky for forever.." Lance smiled at him once more, before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Keith? Keith!" Shiro yelled into his helmet. He and the other paladins ran into the room. They saw Keith hunched over Lance.

Shiro's heart sped up a bit when he saw Keith.

"Keith? Are you- Oh my god!" Shiro and the paladins raced up to Keith and Lance.

"Is he alright?!" Hunk asked, feeling as though he would throw up.

Keith didn't talk. He just cried. Cried and cried and cried. He threw himself on top of Lance, still crying a river.

Shiro managed to get Keith off of him, though he was still fighting. Hunk picked Lance up, and his heart dropped.

"H-he's... not... breathing." Everyone in the team started crying now, even Coran.

"Let's bring him to the ship. We-we can put him in a healing pod... it will preserve his... his body for now..." Keith took Lance from Hunk and ran to the ship. Everyone followed.

* * *

It was more than two weeks now, and the team seemed to be falling apart. Shiro was a lot more silent. Pidge wasn't coming out of her room. Hunk didn't stop eating. Allura and Coran didn't even know what to do.

The worse was Keith. He stayed in front of Lance's pod almost every second of the day. He would not move or talk. One day he just had it.

"Lance, I know you probably can't hear me, but, I' saying this anyways. I miss you, you idiot. Why did you take that gunshot fo me!? I would have taken it for you any time of the day! Truth is, I'm scared, Lance. You were like the glue of the team. You kept us happy. You kept _me_ happy!" Keith stood up. "You are my life. Without you, I don't have a reason to live! I need you, and you decide to die!" tears were pouring down his cheeks now. "I love you! You know that!

"I'm going to kill every Galra that I see. Starting- starting with myself. Lance, I want to be with you." Keith banged his head against the healing pod, accidentally opening it. "Oh no! I need to put you back in! And quick." Keith tried to put Lance in, but his body didn't let him. Instead, Lance's eyes fluttered open.

"Did you really think I would leave you, Mullet?"

"Lance! I- oh my God, Lance." Keith wrapped his arms around him so tightly. "I'm never going to let you go."

"Works with me." Lance kissed Keith, and he returned. Keith wrapped his arms around him, and they kissed for a while.

"Lance, never leave me again... please."

"I promise. Remember, all we see is sky forever.

* * *

 **Seriously, that took longer than expected. Yeah, no, I'm not sorry. The part where Keith wouldn't let go of Lance was inspired by a scene from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. Not saying the scene, because I know some of you will be killing me if I spoil it. Anyways, The title is a Dear Evan Hansen quote, for all of my theatre geeks. Okay, I'll leave now.**


End file.
